The Promise Held By An Origami Bird
by Orgasmic.Gummy.Bear
Summary: The night we where going to spend together didnt go as I planned. The only thing that was left, was an Origami Swan.. INYYYH Cross. InuKag Story In Progress..real progress


As the bright morning sun peared through Kagome's window, she was gazing into her newly added bedroom merror as she adjusted the tie-around-belt to her new summer dress. She had gotten her summer dress around a week ago. It was a sky blue color, with wide straps, and cut down to her knees. As she finished tieing the strap tightly around her waist, she looked over her shoulder at a sound asleep inu boy resting agenst her wall. She sighed. "Inuyasha.." She called as she grabbed one of her sun hats and the truckers hat she had bought him to concele Inuyasha's dogness to the towns people. "Inuyasha.." Kagome called again, in a sterner voice. She walked up next to him and light poked his head, making his dog ears twitch. "I KNOW you can hear me. _Lets go_!" Inuyasha lazily peeked open his right eye to gaze up at her, then fully opened his eyes while blinking. "feh.. fine." He slowly made his way to his feet while rubbing his eyes. Kagome grinned at him as she handed her truckers hat to him. He growled. "Do I really have to wear this..thing." Kagome nodded her head in responce. "Yes. You do, or else you'll start a panic. Now that this is settled, I want to go into town and buy somethings before tonight." Inuyasha looked at her confused. "T-..tonight?" Kagome nodded her head once again. "Yeeaa. Its a secret though." She smiled as she pointed her index finger to her check and gave hima cute smile. "Now put your hat on she we can go, k?" After a moment of bluching, he did what she commanded and put on the hat that had printed on the front, "Carls Pet Co". Inuyasha twitched his eye in greif of the title, then fallowed Kagome down stairs and then out the front door.

By one o' clock that afternoon, Kagome and Inuyasha had walked all around the town, from the Ice cream store, to a big mall full of festive kimono is rays of rainbow colors. Kagome, so far, had purchased a pastele pink summer kimono with a rose like color for the bow that rapped around the waist, two colorfully designed fans, and a box that Inuyasha was still wondering what was conceled inside of it, he was holding all of the merchindise of corse. Inuyasha grunted in annouance. "Are we almost done yet.. it seems like we have been walking around in this wierd place for hours." Kagome looked back at him, holding a origami swan in each hand. "Probably because we have been in here for awhile. Hey, which one of these looks better?" Kagome threw out her hands towards Inuyasha with the origami birds resting apon them. He blinked in responce. "Uhh...that..one?" Inuyasha pointed to the bird in Kagome's right hand, which was golden silverish tint foiling around it. She nodded in agreement as she turned back around to where the rest of the birds where and sat the one that Inuyasha denied into the basket, then picked up a lavender bird, and took the two to the counter to pay for them. Inuyasha snorted as he watched her pay for the paper birds, which he thought was useless. Being coopes up in a place as a mall with so many people was starting to make Inuyasha edgey and irratated. Inuyasha closed his eyes, wishing he could cover his sensitive dog ears, since he was holding all of Kagomes stuff, he couldn't. The loud cries of babies still rang in his ears from when they had went into the Ice Cream shop. "Rotton kids.." He muttered as he slightly opened his eyes and glaced back to the counter to see Kagome still standing there. He pulled back one of his ears. "Kagome..Im getting real tired of this pla-.." "OK OK IM DONE!" Kagome walked back over in a fast pace, the two birds in a small paper bag. "Im done, happy now? We'll go back to my house now..come boy." Kagome walked past him at a rushing rate, a big change since a couple of minutes ago when she wanted to take her 'Sweet time'. Inuyasha stared at her for a secound, blinking his eyes in confusion, then noticed he was still standing there like an idiot. "uh..Wait Kaomge!" He ruched after her like the loyal dog he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry For The wierd..ending thing. Im not really sure of this story or not. Im remaking this story from along time ago..bare with me. This is kinda a rough draft so to speak. So yea.. This is supposed to be a Inuyasha/YYH cross-over, but the crossing wont come till later in the story. Cha._


End file.
